smashbrosbattleroyalefandomcom-20200215-history
Zero
Zero is a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale. He is a Maverick Hunter who first appeared in Mega Man X. He has a very dark past, and with his professional battle skills, he's become a fan favorite. His "hobby" of being killed several times is made fun of in his Codec. Despite being identical to his Tatsunoko vs. Capcom self (in which he was fantastic), Zero is 22nd on Tier List 3... dead bottom. He'd actually be a good character if it weren't for the Combo Damage meter. Zero will be taking tons of punishment from it. He's also a lightweight, meaning he can't take the punishment. He has quite a few good factors to him, but those two things hamper him so much. He was removed from the roster on June 19, 2013. His moveset and page will remain unchanged. Pros and Cons Pros *An EXTREMELY fast character. *Moves come out insanely quick. *Damage output is decent enough. *Has reliable projectiles (that are fast, of course). *His combo's are ridiculous. *Sogenmu further increases Zero's damage potential. *Very easy to combo with tons of his moves. *Range on his smashes and specials is great. Cons *Easily, without a doubt, the character most screwed over by the Combo-Damage meter. *Combo's deal less and less damage way too soon. *Range on his regular moves are lackluster. *Rekkoha is very hard to hit with. *A huge gamble to play with in a different way: Rather than being a matchup gamble, in general he's just a gamble to play with. *Throws are overall useless (Uthrow has minor use). *Recovery (while it acts as a good move) is pretty bad. Moveset Taunts *Utaunt: Zero looks at hand, makes a fist, and then nods. *Dtaunt: Zero places his Z-Buster on the ground, and simply stares at the opponent. He then picks up his Z-Buster. *Ltaunt: Zero stares behind him, almost as if he was looking for someone. He then turns back around. *Rtaunt: Zero swings his Z-Buster around in a few circles. Ground Game *Jab: Zero swings his Z-Buster. This is much like his Light attack from Tatsunoko vs. Capcom. Deals 4%. *Dash Attack: Zero holds his Z-Buster in front of him and dashes forward. Much like his Forward Heavy from Tatsunoko vs. Capcom (abbreviated as TvC, you'll be seeing many relations to that game). Deals 7%. *Ftilt: Zero strikes with his Z-Buster. This is a lot like his Heavy attack from TvC. Deals 8%. *Dtilt: Zero strikes with his Z-Buster downwards. Much like his Crouching Middle from TvC. Deals 6%. *Utilt: Zero strikes in a half-circle fashion with his Z-Buster. Not taken from TvC, woohoo. Deals 8%. *Usmash: Zero performs three of his Utilts. Nice for juggling, although this only hurts Zero and his relations with the Combo-Damage meter even more. Deals 15% uncharged, and 21% fully charged. *Fsmash: Zero strikes several times, then kicks the opponent. Awful for the Combo-Damage meter, but nice for KOing, something Zero has a very hard time with. Deals 17% uncharged, and 23% charged. *Dsmash: Zero performs his Crouching Heavy from TvC (back to this again). Has nice range and deals decent damage, although the priority is low, which is uncommon for Zero. Deals 16% uncharged, and 22% charged. Specials *Special: Hyper Zero Blaster. Zero holds out his arm and fires a shot from it. This is a nice projectile, although significantly worse than Hadengeki. Deals 8%. *Forward Special: Hadengeki. Zero slashes his sword forward, in a half-circle, and a projectile comes out. This deals more damage if the sword hits. A REALLY good projectile with awesome range and long distance. Pretty weak, though. Deals 9%. *Down Special: Sentsuizan. Can only be used in the air. Zero aims his Z-Buster downwards and falls to the opponent. Has an amazing amount of stun, and is a great way to continue combo's. Pretty bad ending lag, though. Deals 13%. *Up Special: Ryuenjin. Zero performs a flaming uppercut. Decent for recovery, but really nice as an Anti-Air. Deals 7% as an Anti-Air, and 13% as a grounded move. Air Game *Nair: Zero spins in a circle, with his Z-Buster sticking out. Much like his jHeavy Kick from TvC. Awesome range and good damage, great combo ender, the works. Deals 11%. *Fair: Zero spikes the opponent with the Z-Buster. Lots of startup and ending lag, but Zero's only method of spiking. Deals 12%. *Bair: Zero throws his Z-Buster backwards, but he throws it in a boomerang-esque fashion, so it comes back to him. Good range, obviously, but poor damage. Deals 6%. *Dair: Zero quickly dashes to the ground, much like L Hienkyaku from TvC. This is VERY unusual for a Dair, but it's a good one, nonetheless. Deals no damage. Throws *Grab: Zero grabs the opponent. Simple enough. Nice range. *Pummel: Zero punches the opponent. REALLY quick, but only deals 1%. *Fthrow: Zero blasts the opponent a few times and then launches them forward. Much like his Throw from TvC. Deals 8%. *Bthrow: Zero dashes behind the opponent and blasts them away. Much like Zero's other throw from TvC. Deals 9%. *Uthrow: Zero throws the opponent upward. This only deals 5%, but boy, you can link a lot of moves into this. *Dthrow: Zero throws the opponent to the ground and stabs them with the Z-Buster. Good damage but no combo ability. Deals 10%. Final Smashes *Final Smash: Rekkoha. Zero lifts up his hand and punches the ground. Then, 6 colorful beams appear from behind them and smash the ground. However, one of the 6 beams only hits behind Zero. So, it obviously has nice range. The one deals 20%, and the 5 deal 60%. Amazing damage, awesome range... Near impossible to land. Yeah, landing this without hit stun in a serious match is pretty hard. It doesn't do much shield damage, and against things like Kirby's Stone, nothing. Still not too bad, though. *Battle Attack: Sogenmu. Zero suddenly gets a blue-ish aura behind him. With this, his moves either receive a great amount of stun, or his projectiles get a second hit. This is a great Battle Attack, although it is flawed. You can easily set this up and easily combo with it (it acts as a reset), but pull it out of nowhere and your opponent will simply avoid you- not that hard. Of course, mixing up your options while in use does wonders. Overall, it's great, but flawed. *Ultimate Smash: Dark Hold. Zero takes out his Z-Buster. He then dashes forward and strikes. If he hits, his opponent is trapped mid-air and can't move. Zero's Z-Buster increases size, and Zero dashes forward, striking the opponent. Pretty awesome. Deals 100%. It's use varies on how well you time it. It gets utterly killed by damage scaling (put it in a 3 hit combo and it'll deal about 53%), so you'll only want to pull it out as a punisher. Pulling it out at random is bad, as it's a blockable move. Thankfully, during his dash, Zero is invincible. Overall, not too bad. Other stats Height Weight Other On Screen In the Battle Arena (more detail) Competitive Play Arcade Mode Intro Stage 10 Boss Fight Rival Battle Ending Matchups Reward Wall Items Trivia *An inside joke for Battle Royale, Zero's voice actor in Marvel vs. Capcom 3 is Johnny Yong Bosch. The creator had also planned for him to be Zero's voice actor. Category:Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale Characters